1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color wheel unit and an optical engine having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color wheel unit and an optical engine having the same, which has an improved structure of a color filter provided in the color wheel unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical engine is provided in a display apparatus such as a projection television, a projector, or the like, and projects an image on a screen. Such an optical engine is classified into a cathode ray tube (CRT) type, a liquid crystal display (LCD) type, a digital light processing (DLP) type, and the like according to display devices for displaying processed video data.
In particular, the DLP type optical engine comprises a color wheel. Here, the color wheel comprises a plurality of color filters for selectively filtering red (R), green (G) or blue (B) out of white light emitted from a light source.
Here, the color wheel is rotatable for allowing the light emitted from the light source to selectively pass through one of the color filters.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional color wheel. As shown therein, a conventional color wheel 110 comprises a plurality of color filters 111 arranged like a disk shape and a filter supporter 121 supporting the plurality of color filters 111.
Each color filter 111 comprises a filter 115 having a fan shape for filtering the light emitted from the light source and a supporter adhering portion 117 disposed radially inside the filter 115 and attached to the filter supporter 121 by an adhesive.
The filter supporter 121 is rotatably coupled with a color wheel supporter (not shown), thereby rotating the color filter 111.
In the conventional color wheel 110, the plurality of color filters 111 are coupled to the filter supporter 121 and the filter supporter 121 is rotatably coupled to the color wheel supporter (not shown). Thus, the plurality of color filters 111 can rotate.
However, in the conventional color wheel, the supporter adhering portion of the color filter is attached to the filter supporter with the adhesive, so that the color filter may be detached from the filter supporter by a centrifugal force at high rotation speed, or by same other force.
Accordingly, a need exists for a color wheel unit with an improved structure capable of attaching a color filter to a filter supporter.